


Does Spider-Man is Bi?

by grace13star



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: Spider-Man and the Avengers take over Twitter by storm.Feat. “Who the fuck is Peter Parker and why is Tony Stark retweeting him?”, “What is Spider-Man’s sexuality?”, and “Why can’t the author finish anything she’s started ever?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,,I can explain
> 
> I’m working on What’s Up, Danger, I swear I am. I’ve written chapter 3 at least 5 times and I keep getting stuck at one part. I might just have to force myself to write no matter the result because it’s been two months. I know where to go next, but not how to lead up to it. 
> 
> Anyways, as I always do when I’m getting really frustrated is wrote something I enjoy that won’t cause me writer’s block. So here’s Spider-Man shutting down terrible people on the internet bc that brings me joy. 
> 
> Welcome to Does Spider-Man Is Bi? or as it’s titles in my Google Drive, GRACE WRITE SOMETHING WORTHWHILE CHALLENGE FAILED

Imma bad bitch @youcantkillme

ummmm how old is spider-man bc his voice is really high and hesounds young

> imma bad bitch @youcantkillme  
he tried to disguise it but i could Tell

> RIPLEY @alienfucker  
current theory is 17-20 range but if he sounds that young we could lower it

>> really really funky bad @bodaciouslytubular  
has anyone tried to id him through his voice??? 

>>> adsfjsknduf @keysmashkween  
irrelevant, but last week he tried this hilarious german accent and i got a cramp from laughing

>>>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
hey, i was proud of that accent!

>>>>> adsfjsknduf @keysmashkween  
im so sorry mr spider man sir but it was pretty funny

 

creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
im being cyberbullied guess ill die

> adsfjsknduf @keysmashkween  
im so sorry

> frannie @franniestein  
I’ve never related to you more

> Elyse • FUCK VLD LIVES @mmmiiinnnttt  
This just confirms he’s a Gen Z

>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]   
and proud of it 👉

 

Henri @ettalacks  
ifnekfh spider-man just used the finger guns emoji as a bi i claim him as one of us

> julesss @jewels  
Finger guns are bi culture if he’s not bi we riot

>> Linda @mommytimes  
Do you have to shove yourselves in everything?

>>> fuck terfs @FUCKTERFS  
you didn’t have to shove yourself into this, it was a joke (also it says you’re a terf in your bio so FUCK YOU)

>>>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
i applaud you and fuck off linda it also says you’re a maga supporter

>>>>> Henri @ettalacks  
spider-man said fuck terf and maga lives

>>>>>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
rt 

>>>>>>> julesss @jewels  
WAIT SO ARE YOU BI OR NO

 

Henri @ettalacks  
SPIDER-MAN SAID FUCK TERF AND MAGA LIVES YOU HEARD THE MAN NOW GO AWAY

> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
BEGONE THOTS

>> julesss @jewels   
I LOVE YOU

 

creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
let it be known that if you’re a terf/maga supporter/ homophobe/transphobe/LGBTQ+phobe 1/

Show thread

> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
racist/sexist/ableist/fatphobic/any kind of bigoted i do NOT support you or what you stand for

>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
good day to you, bitch

> SPIDEY WENT OFF @spideyfan  
I conclusion, we stan even harder than before

> Henri @ettalacks  
WAS THIS BECAUSE OF ME

>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
yep! also, love your henrietta lacks theme, she deserves more recognition

>>> Henri @ettalacks  
NO ONE HAS GOTTEN THAT BEFORE WE STAN

 

marrianna • umbrella academy SLAPS @mine  
sooo spider-man: science geek, yay or nay

> freja @lifeguardbitch  
Yay

> CoLlEeN @cmoncolleen  
Yay

> Henri @ettalacks  
YAY

> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Yay

 

marrianna • umbrella academy SLAPS @mine  
TONY STARK REPLIED AND RETWEETED MY TWEET

Show thread

> marrianna • umbrella academy SLAPS @mine  
also, spider-man is a science geek CONFIRMED

 

yeeter @parkerluck  
when people ask me if im salty i just say NA

> KEVIN @mcallistOR  
Why did Tony Stark retweet this


	2. THERE IS NO PLANET B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
> shoutout to everyone who came out for these protests. show them that young people have a voice!
> 
> [Picture: Spider-Man peace signing with two teens holding a sign that reads ‘I bet the dinosaurs thought they had time too’ and ‘Dishonour on you, dishonour on your government’]
> 
> > Henri @ettalacks  
> thats me and my friend! idk how spidey found us, but it was the best moment of my life! @lindfranklin
> 
> >> rosa @lindfranklin  
> Love you Henri and also Spider-Man!
> 
> > matpat wishes @theoristbitch  
> so spidey is either confirmed teen or really supportive adult 
> 
> OR
> 
> Spider-Man attends a protests, Peter roasts an idiot and Tony Stark works to make renewable energy.

yeeter @parkerluck  
why is my phone blowing up

 

yeeter @parkerluck  
MR STARK WHY

> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
What, a man can’t retweet something now? The disrespect. 

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
mr stark i was enjoying my 20 followers now i have 20k

>>> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Are you complaining about having more followers? I thought you kids liked followers?

>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
and what about it

 

KEVIN @mcallistOR  
WHO IS @parkerluck WE NEED ANSWERS

> baked alaska @myparentsnamedmealaska  
HOW DOES HE (they? she?) KNOW TONY STARK

>> Lil’ Gideon @tentotelepathy  
MY THEORY IS SECRET LOVE CHILD

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
nope, nothing like that

 

yeeter @parkerluck  
thought id address this rn, im not mr stark’s son

> Henri @ettalacks  
THEN WHAT

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
im his personal intern 

>>> back in a flash @thompsonflash  
Yeah, like anyone believe that

 

Creepy Crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
Just when you thought the world was doing okay-ish something like this happens

[Link To article about the New Zealand shooting]

Show thread

>Creepy Crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
My heart goes out to everyone affected by this, and if there’s anything I can do to help, just hit me up

> Samantha @spideysavescity  
We stan an unproblematic king

> geoffery @pronouncesjeffery  
spiderman is the best superhero dont @ me

> #SaveODAAT @avengershoe  
He’s using correct grammar and capital letters that’s how you know he’s serious

 

Creepy Crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
shoutout to everyone who came out for these protests. show them that young people have a voice!

[Picture: Spider-Man peace signing with two teens holding a sign that reads ‘I bet the dinosaurs thought they had time too’ and ‘Dishonour on you, dishonour on your government’]

> Henri @ettalacks  
thats me and my friend! idk how spidey found us, but it was the best moment of my life! @lindfranklin

>> rosa @lindfranklin  
Love you Henri and also Spider-Man!

> matpat wishes @theoristbitch  
so spidey is either confirmed teen or really supportive adult 

>> Henri @ettalacks  
im calling it: teen

 

yeeter @parkerluck  
Huge love to everyone that protested today! Really cool meeting a lot of you. @takemetoyourleeder @michellejones 

[Pictures (3): Peter holding up a sign reading ‘I’d be at school if the Earth was cool’, MJ standing on a statue pedestal shouting something, middle fingers up, Peter holding up his sign, arm around Ned who’s holding a sign that says ‘If you won’t act like adults, we will.’]

Show thread

> yeeter @parkerluck

[Pictures (4): A girl holding up a sign ‘Like the sea levels, we rise’, 3 people holding a huge sign with the words ‘There is no planet B’, 4 people holding up hands ‘out future is in your hands’ written in sharpie on all of them’]

>> yeeter @parkerluck

[Pictures (2): a boy holding a sign reading ‘homework can wait- this can’t’, Tony Stark grinning and holding a sign with an arc reactor drawn on it- ‘this better be everywhere’]

> jessamine @hoebitch  
i love these protests, but also damn, this kid’s hot

>> KEVIN @mcallistOR  
rt

> Henri @ettalacks  
we stan an environmentally conscience boi

> back in a flash @thompsonflash  
How did you get that picture of Stark?

>> don’t call me mj @michellejones  
Stark told him to take it

> J Santiago @joepropsnyc  
I bet ½ of those students can’t even explain climate change. We live in a “trendy” society & people just follow what everyone else is doing. 

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
are you seriously critiquing this? Even if they can’t explain it (unlikely) they’re still protesting some shitty laws and calling for action. 

>>> yeeter @parlerluck  
and if these are the trends people are following, good for society! this is to save the planet, not fidget spinners

>>>> J Santiago @joepropsnyc  
Actually you should know what you’re getting yourself into. Get that perspective. Following because someone else is following, is only good for the person at the head of the cause. What’s your Zelle? I’ll donate $1 for your clue. Save your trolling for the goats, moron!

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
good for a 16 year old activist trying to combat climate change, then. why are you against this? do you want climate change? get some perspective on what you’re arguing here. these protests are good, and most people did know what they’re protesting for.

>>>>>>> J Santiago @joepropsnyc  
Again, you’re being foolish. You need to know what your getting yourself into. If I tell you, I’m going to save the world but first I need you to give me $1,000 dollars, are you just going to hand it over? Education is the key to activism & not just following cuz it’s cool.

>>>>>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
ive done research, i know what im protesting. no one asked for money, just that you march and hold up signs that call for action do we don’t all die. sorry that you don’t care, but the young people do, and we’re going to do something about it.

 

jessamine @hoebitch  
okay, are we just going to ignore the mic drop stark’s kid just dropped?? 

> memelord @herecomedatboi  
‘sorry that you don’t care, but the young people do and we’re going to do something about it’ ICONIC

> rosa @lindfranklin  
J Santiago really arguing for climate change there

>> Henri @ettalacks  
yeeter went offfff

 

You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Stark Industries has been working tirelessly on improving the arc reactor technology in an effort to make it widely available. We have high hopes for it. 

[Picture: Same picture from before- a grinning Tony Stark holding a sign with a arc reactor. ‘this better be everywhere’]

Show thread 

> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Picture credit to @parkerluck

> WATCH SHE RA @sherastan  
IN CONCLUSION, WE STAN EVEN HARDER THAN BEFORE

julesss @jewels  
I STILL WANNA KNOW IF SPIDER-MAN’S BI OR NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PROTESTS YESTERDAY WERE SO GREAT I WENT TO THE ONE IN MADISON! Shoutout to everyone who made the signs I featured in this, they are not my ideas. 
> 
> I’m feeling really conflicted rn bc we had something really terrible happen, and then something really great all on the same day. I’m not trying to brush off the New Zealand shooting, but idk what’s Spider-Man could really do. If i offended anyone, i am do sorry. 
> 
> All dialogue taken from the troll guy was something a person on twitter actually said to me. 
> 
> Anyways, if I did something wrong, comment. If I did something right, comment. And as always, if you have suggestions for usernames, comment! Also comment if I should actually draw these pictures cause idk if anyone would want see we that. 
> 
> What’s Up, Danger is coming a bit later today.


	3. Child of the Corn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America, Harley Keener and pranks, oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m behind on my Camp NaNoWriMo word count but I instead of actually writing it I’m doing this...so please read it...

creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]

and in conclusion, stan loona thanks for coming to my ted talk

> oh worm @exitpursuedbybear  
spiderman is part of stan twitter: discuss

> henri @ettalacks   
no lie, butterfly actually slaps

 

yeeter @parkerluck

thanks so much to tony fucking stark for tagging me and making my follower count to sKYROCKET

> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial  
Why are you upset about this

> #SaveODAAT @tøppp  
how did you become stark’s personal intern si only hires college students

>> back in a flash @flashthompson  
I’ve been saying this to him for months

>>> don’t call me mj @michellejones  
well you’re an idiot so,,,

 

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica [verified]

Tony, why is there a child in the tower?

> Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica [verified]  
Why is my phone blowing up

>> Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica [verified]  
FRIDAY, I said text Tony!

> Henri @ettalacks  
this is hilarious but why /is/ there a child in the tower

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
uhh hi that would be me

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
hold up im gonna tweet this

 

yeeter @parkerluck

so i walk into the tower like i do every saturday right and who the fuck is there but mr america himself

> yeeter @parkerluck  
hes drawing or something so it takes him a minute then he looks up locks eyes with me and says in the most deadpan voice ever

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
“I think you’re on the wrong floor, son”

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
and he looks so /tired/ like this has happened before and hes just waiting for death

>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
and me being a gen z kid i say back ‘welp guess ill die’

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
aND CAPTAIN MOTHERFUCKING AMERICA SAYS ‘i’ve got some bleach under the counter’

>>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
I SCREAMED

> ruth @oldladyname  
Okay but how old are you if he thinks you’re a child

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
im 15 but i have a young face

>>> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
You have a baby face Parker

>>>> rosa @lindfranklin  
so,,, parker is his name?confirmed?

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
no, my name is peter. parker is my last name 

> Number Five @hargreeves  
why is no one talking about captain america using fatalistic humor

>> when we all fall asleep @wheredowego  
he did grow up in the 40s

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica [verified]

After careful consideration, I have decided that I will die for this child

> yeeter @parkerluck  
nooo! dont do that! im not worth that!!

>> henri @ettalacks  
shut your face hole this moment on this day

>> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Kid…

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
nOT LIKE THAT! just,,,hes Captain America™️ and im a teenager

>>>> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
We’re talking about this later

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

@ironmanofficial why wont you follow me back

> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
You know what you did

 

stan stan stan @feman

whO IS CHILD OF THE CORN AND WHAT DID THEY DO

> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
he knows what he did

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
i said sorry!!1!!1!!

 

Direct messages

Child of the Corn >> yeeter

Child of the Corn: so i hear youre my replacement

yeeter: maybe so

yeeter: howd you meet tony? he never talks about you bc youll ‘give me ideas’

Child of the Corn: that whole mandarin thing with the white dude being racist and trying to kill him. he broke into my garage

yeeter: cool

Child of the Corn: so,,, what do you say i give you some ideas?

yeeter: my name’s peter

Child of the Corn: harley

Child of the Corn: this is the beginning of an amazing partnership

 

You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]

WHY IS MY COUCH COVERED IN GLITTER @keeneyes

> Innocent Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
im in tennessee i had nothing to do with this

>> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
I beg to differ

>>> Innocent Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
then beg

> yeeter @parkerluck  
im almost hurt he didnt even consider me

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
it’s probably cause you look like a baby

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
youve never seen my face?????

>>>> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Wait, you two have met? Fuck

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
dont say the fuck word!!

 

jere-bear @playertwo

so Tony Stark has two children now? whos child of the corn?

> mikey @playerone  
is it bad im kinda shipping them? two pranksters united 

 

You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]

You know, I was going to let @parkerluck play around with my suits, but I have glitter everywhere so think again

> yeeter @parkerluck  
WHAT

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
TONY IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

>>> You Know My Name @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Should have thought of that before you dumped gLITTER ON MY THOUSAND DOLLAR COUCH

>>>> henri @ettalacks  
LET HIM PLAY WITH THE SUITS

>>>>> henri @ettalacks  
god i wish that were me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what ships I’m gonna do for this yet, so maybe comment ships you’d want to see, and if enough people want that, I’ll put it in. 
> 
> If you don’t leave kudos I’m gonna sneak into your house and dump glitter on your couch ❤️😊


	4. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group chat, Pepper Potts is Amazing, and someone’s coming to visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s been a bit, hasn’t it? 
> 
> Long story short, I was doing Camp NaNoWriMo, And focusing all my writing energy on that on top of school. 
> 
> My school gets out the 22 of May, so I’ll be able to focus more on my own stuff, but I’m also participating in a Thomas Sanders Big Bang, so that’ll be my priority (If you want to read my Big Bang five from last year, it’s on here under Contemptible Me). 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The OT3

 

Yeeter: im making a new gc 

MfuckingJ: is this because of your crush on Stark’s other kid

Yeeter: whaaaaaaaaaat

Yeeter: weve had four conversations 

Fred: peter its been one day

Yeeter: were not talking about this anymore

Yeeter: i will not disrespect the sanctity of the ot3 so new gc going ✈️

MfuckingJ: im not letting this go parker. we will talk about this later

Yeeter: lalalala im not listening

 

Mr Stark’s Nightmares in Human Form

 

MfuckingJ: i wear this groupchat name like a badge of honor

Davidson: who the fuck are you

Davidson: oh hi peter

Yeeter: harley, these are my friends michelle and ned 

MfuckingJ: call me mj 

Ted: it took like a month for you to us call you that!

MfuckingJ: he convinced pure peter parker to put a shitton of glitter on Stark’s couch

MfuckingJ: he deserves respect

Davidson: mj is my new best friend

Yeeter: ...this gc was a mistake

 

yeeter @parkerluck

tfw you make a gc to introduce your new friend to your old friends and the old ones replace you with the new one

> Fred @guyinthechair  
that was mj! youre still my best friend!

>> henri @ettalacks  
when you don’t use proper punctuation but you remember to spell ‘youre’ right

>>> Fred @guyinthechair  
you know what

> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
mwahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

 

yeeter @parkerluck

this is a call out post for one ms pepper potts: stop being so perfect youre making me look bad

> Pepper Potts @StarkCEO  
My apologies, Peter. I will try to tone down the ‘perfect’ for you. 

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
Ms Potts! I didn’t know you had a Twitter!

>>> rosa @lindfranklin  
mood is peter using correct grammar and punctuation while talking to the Queen

>>>> Pepper Potts @StarkCEO  
Is this what the young people think of me as? I’m honored. 

 

yeeter @parkerluck

MS POTTS JUST WALKED IN WEARING THIS SHIRT CAN SHE BE ANY MORE OF A GODDESS

[Pic: Pepper, in the middle of walking and talking on a headset, wearing a pencil skirt and a t-shirt reading ‘Fe Male: the original Iron Man’]

> Pepper Fan Squad @pepperthegoddess  
AND IN CONCLUSION WE STAN EVEN HARDER THAN BEFORE

> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
God has a human form and its Pepper Potts

 

yeeter @parkerluck

UPDATE: PEPPER AND HOPE VAN DYNE ARE TALKING AND I CANT STAND THE POWER IN THIS ROOM

> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
men everywhere are shaking

>> don’t call me mj @michellejones  
good

>>> Pepper Potts @StarkCEO  
Good. 

>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
all the hairs on the back of my neck just stood up

 

yeeter @parkerluck

PRINCESS SHURI OF WAKANDA JUST WALKED IN

> yeeter @parkerluck  
she quotes that captain america vine in the first 5 seconds of our interaction

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
shuris my new best friend

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
OH SHIT

 

henri @ettalacks

it’s been five hours is peter okay

> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
he couldnt withstand the combined power of all those powerful women

 

Mr Stark’s Nightmares in Human Form

 

Yeeter: GUYS

Yeeter: IM NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING

Yeeter: BUT

Yeeter: IVE GOT BIG NEWS

MfuckingJ: does this have something to do with the gathering of power today

Yeeter: YES

Davidson: well dont leave us hanging

Ted: TELL US TELL US

Yeeter: tell anyone and ill steal your kneecaps

MfuckingJ: spit it out already parker

Yeeter: WAKANDA AND PYM TECHNOLOGIES AND SI ARE MAKING A CONTRACT FOR 

Yeeter: ** SCIENCE **

Davidson: ...how fast can i get to new york 

 

Direct Messages

You Know Who I Am >> Child of the Corn

 

You Know Who I Am: I heard you need to get to New York

Child of the Corn: [maybeso.gif]

You Know Who I Am: Ground rules: 

You Know Who I Am: 1. No more glitter

Child of the Corn: i cannot promise that

You Know Who I Am: It’s non-negotiable

You Know Who I Am: 2. Don’t corrupt Peter

You Know Who I Am: He’s too pure, you’d ruin him

Child of the Corn: dad alert

You Know Who I Am: ...what?

Child of the Corn: youre acting like a dad

You Know Who I Am: I am not!

You Know Who I Am: Oh my God

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

Tony Stark: gives me a shovel talk

Also Tony Stark: I’m not a dad!

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Why are you calling me out like this

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
take back the rules

>>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]   
No

>>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
I have something else that could persuade you

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

@ironmanofficial im giving you one last chance before I do it

> You Know Who I Am @iroanofficial [verified]   
A chill just ran down my spine

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
sleep with one eye open bitch

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

okay the mechanic will not relent so it’s come to this

[Video: Tony laying on the ground sobbing. He’s talking tearfully about how great Dum-E, U, Butterfingers and FRIDAY are.]

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
HOW DID YOU GET THAT

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
friday sent it to me

>>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Heathens, the lot of you

 

Direct Message

You Know Who I Am >> Child of the Corn

You Know Who I Am: Fucking fine

You Know Who I Am: But if I see any glitter anywhere near my couch, all bets are off

Child of the Corn: here we go

You Know Who I Am: What does that mean?

You Know Who I Am: Harley?

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

here we go

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??

> yeeter @parkerluck  
here we go

>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
This is a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...


	5. BASICALLY IM GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draft title: here we go...to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup geeks and losers of the interwebs. 
> 
> Yep, I’m back like 2 months after I last posted. I just finished some lifeguard training that went on for 8 hours every day this past week, so I’m celebrating by writing this when I should be working on Big Bang. 
> 
> It’ll be fine. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this, also I’m changing the summary because it’s not about Spidey/the Avengers debating with terrible people on Twitter cause that’s boring and too political so this is now a regular Twitter fanfic. 
> 
> Also, many people live Parley and I’ve also been reading a lot of Parley fanfic, so that’s the main ship of this. Don’t like, don’t read. Cool, thanks. 
> 
> This is getting long, so sorry bout that. Now go read Twitter shenanigans!!

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

ahhh new york finally we meet

> yeeter @parkerluck  
get ready

>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
I’m going to regret this aren’t I. 

>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
thats the plan

 

here we go… @keeneyes

plane is about to take off,,,here we go

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
I feel like I should start running 

 

creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]

HOLY SHIT I FORGOT IT WAS PRIDE MONTH FOR A SECOND HOW COULD I

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
just yesterday you were hanging off a flag pole with a rainbow flag yelling ‘be gay dont do crimes’

>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
(maybe-so.gif)

 

DOES SPIDER-MAN IS BI @answers

OKAY what do we think spidey is

Poll:

Gay 32%

Straight 1%

Bi 64% 

Other 3%

> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
heh

>> henri @ettalacks  
i think spidey loves leading us on like this

 

here we go… @keeneyes

I HAVE ARRIVED

 

here we go… @keeneyes

holy fuck im gay

 

yeeter @parkerluck

oh my,, gay

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
This was a mistake

 

creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]

@danielhowell so proud of you dude! if anyone comes after you i will physically fight them! 

> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
12 year old me loved dan and phil and now current me loves them this is amazing

>> BASICALLY IM GAY @phangirllll  
LEGENDS SUPPORTING LEGENDS

>>> Cora @CG25256  
LEGENDS 👏 SUPPORTING 👏 LEGENDS 👏 

 

OT3 

 

MfuckingJ: peter and Harley have been pretty quiet

Davidson: it’s called talking???

yeeter: what are you implying

MfuckingJ: i think you know

 

yeeter @parkerluck

PSA for one Michelle Jones: stop calling me out

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
@ me next time

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
PSA for one @michellejones : stop calling me out 

>>> dont call me mj @michellejones  
no

>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
understandable 

 

here we go… @keeneyes

uhh so evil plan has been put on hold because someone fell asleep on me and i dont want to move he looks so peaceful

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
,,,

>> here we go… @keeneyes  
shut the fuck up

>>> dont call me mj @michellejones  
i didnt type a word

 

here we go… @keeneyes

okay he’s awake evil plan back on

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
I am suddenly Not Here

>> here we go… @keeneyes  
youre standing in the kitchen i can see you from the common room

[Video: Tony Stark, typing on his phone, leaning against a counter. The video gradually zooms in on his face and he looks up and suddenly looks terrified. Cut to black.]

>>> let’s toast this bread @toasterchild  
this,,,,is comedy gold why is tony motherfucking stark terrified of his kid

>>>> let’s toast this bread @toasterchild  
HOLY SHIT I MEANT *THIS* KID NOT *HIS* KID

>>>>> here we go… @keeneyes  
I mean…

>>>>>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Harley, do you see me as a father figure?

>>>>>>>> here we go… @keeneyes  
pfft no, if anything i see you as a bother figure, cuz youre always bothering me

 

here we go… @keeneyes

ABORT ABORT TONY’S CRYING WHAT DO I DO

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH I AM NOT CRYING

>> Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica [verified]  
Tony! Language!

>>> Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
steve you said worse than that less than 20 minutes ago

>>>> Stabbed 23 Times @jcaesar  
Bucky Barnes calling out Captain America on my Twitter timeline? It’s more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of y’all’s comments actually made me tear up, I love you guys so much??? Thank you??? Sorry I don’t respond to them all, but know that I appreciate every time I get an email saying someone left a comment.


	6. Karen took the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you so much why does validation make me cry

Avengers News @avengersnews

Tony Stark has a father/son relationship with two seemingly random teenagers. Read more here: https://avengers news.fake.com/16372835 

 

Daily Bugle @dailybugle [verified]

Is Tony Stark corrupting children? Find all your answers here: https://dailybugle.fake.org/5838154

 

Avengers Watch @watchavengers

We’re spilling all the tea on Tony Stark’s protégés. Read it all: https://avengers watch.fake.com/66271

 

Buzzfeed @buzzfeed [verified]

Which of Tony Stark’s children are you? Take the quiz and share your results! https://buzzfeed.fake.com/61572738372

 

Updates on the Avengers @avengersupdates 

Twitter users @keeneyes and @parkerluck have been revealed to have a close (almost father/son) relationship with @ironmanofficial. Get the full story: https://avengersupdates.fake.com/78781

 

yeeter @parkerluck

took that buzzfeed quiz and got dum-e….not even mad about it

> here we go… @keeneyes  
i got friday 

>> FRIDAY @starkai  
I also took the quiz and I am most like Peter

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
fri? when did you get twitter???

>>>> FRIDAY @starkai  
Just now so I could share the results of the buzzfeed quiz

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
we stan 

 

KAREN @spidermanai

This is a callout post for @parkerluck: get off Twitter and do your homework

> yeeter @parkerluck  
ummm??? karen?

>> KAREN @spidermanai  
Don’t make me activate the Detention Protocal 

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
im going im going! sheesh!

 

oh worm? @exitpursuedbybear

why is spider-man’s ai telling @parkerluck off

> DOES SPIDER-MAN IS BI @answers  
Hmmmmm

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
i know what youre thinking and its wrong

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
i work with spider-man and his tech a lot so we kinda share an ai 

>>>> oh worm? @exitpursuedbybear  
makes sense..almost too much sense

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

@parkerluck come get your mans

[Picture: Spider-Man hanging upside-down trying to eat cereal, but it’s falling out of the bowl]

> yeeter @parkerluck  
*sigh* again?

>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
Let Me Live

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
perish

>>>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Not in my lab!!

 

yeeter @parkerluck

this is a callout post for spider-man: give me back my 3ds you little bitch

> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
no

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
bitch

>>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
blocked

>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
wait unblock me i have to tell you something important 

>>>>> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
…..unblocked

>>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
bitch

 

yeeter @parkerluck

i still want my 3ds back

> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
die mad about it

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

@ironmanofficial could you come in your lab for a sec

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
...Why?

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
reasons

>>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
If I die and it’s your fault, I’m leaving everything to Peter and Dum-E

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

[Video: A doorway in what is presumably Tony Stark’s lab. All is quiet except for muffled giggles from behind the camera, two different voices. The door slides open and in walks Tony. The minute he walks in a bucket of slime falls from on top of the doorway onto his head. He stands for a second in total stillness and silence before the two people behind the camera burst into hysterical laughter.]

> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
shoutout to my partner in crime @parkerluck

>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial  
That’s it I’m leaving everything to Dum-E. Peter, you’re out of the will. 

>>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Also this seems extremely tame for you, Harley. Usually you’re a lot more creative than this. 

>>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
im just getting warmed up

 

yeeter @parkerluck

why is karens name so boring

> yeeter @parkerluck  
hold up let me hack twitter real quick

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
much better

 

karen took the kids @spidermanai

Peter has informed me that this name is an improvement. 

> ed edd n eddy @ededededed  
holy shit this dude just hacked twitter to change an ais twitter name to a meme

>> gemma emma @gemmea  
it took him like five minutes too???

 

You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]

@parkerluck stop hacking into things! First Twitter, now Friday. What’s next, the pentagon?

> yeeter @parkerluck  
omg i never thought of that. ferb, i know what we’re gonna do today

>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
No!!!!

>>> fake name @681945438  
#irondad

>>>> Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica [verified]  
Rt

 

yeeter @parkerluck

if anyone mentions james patterson i will personally rip out their kneecaps  
M  
> patterSON @hoooboii  
Why?? What’d he do?

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
no hes fine im just a dumbass who insisted he write maze runner when he didnt and now i have ptsd with that name

>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
James DASHNER

>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
COUNSELORS EXCUSE MY POTTY MOUTH

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORYTIME! My old school did projects and we had to present them and this one girl did a presentation on her favorite author James Patterson and at the end I raised my hand and was like ‘This was great, but you didn’t mention his most famous series, Maze Runner. You should put that in.’ She looked so confused. If you’re reading this Hope, I’m so sorry. I still think about it at 3am when I can’t sleep.


	7. AMERICA RUNS ON DUNKINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a present, acadec packets come in, and Harley discovers the wonders of not paying for overpriced coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's play 'what fandom is grace obsessed with this week?'! 
> 
> also, will i ever develop the relationship(s) im planning and will there ever be a plot or just four pages in my google docs full of memes. probably the latter.
> 
> also i saw far from home with a good friend this week and wrote a thing! Its [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800319) if you want to read it! she also wrote a thing and thats [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825276) give it some love, cause its great.

yeeter @parkerluck

mr stark just walked in and threw a switch at me

> yeeter @parkerluck  
its two years late but i finally get to play breath of the wild!

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
super smash bros tourney?

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
...after i kick harleys ass in smash bros

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

UPDATE: peter lost, that’s what you get for maining fucking jigglypuff

> yeeter @parkerluck  
lET ME LIVE

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
JIGGLYPUFF PETER

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
yeah well you main bayonetta

>>>> Child of the Corn  
SHES GOOD

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
NORMIE

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

UPDATE: peters not my friend anymore

> yeeter @parkerluck  
wait,,,no,,,

>> dont call me mj @michellejones  
whipped

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
stop calling me out michelle

 

yeeter @parkerluck

umm hi yes why am i just playing breath of the wild now this game sLAPS

> yeeter @parkerluck  
the style is so good??? and the gameplay’s fun??? story’s kind of basic but it’s so big?? imma get all 900 korok seeds

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
after like 100 something they literally do not matter

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
IMMA GET ALL 900 KOROK SEEDS SEE YOU IN THREE YEARS

>>>> LoZ stan come at me @lozzz  
that’s probably when the sequel will be out anyways

 

yeeter @parkerluck

WHY CANT I PET THE DOGS THIS IS THE WORST TIMELINE

 

creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]

you ever think about how great voltron could have been if they’d let it be gay

> creepy crawly @SpiderManOff [verified]  
i think about it every goddamn day

 

dont call me mj @michellejones

decathalon packets are here but only online cause someone messed up

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
@parkerluck @guyinthechair @flashthompson @bettyboop @moonmoon @abruham come get y’all juice

>> dont call me mj @michelle jones  
everything’s in the google classroom

 

yeeter @parkerluck

why do acadec packets have to be so longggg

> yeeter @parkerluck  
and i have to write a four minute speech ughhhh

 

Midtown AcaDec

MfuckingJ: everyone needs to read every packet twice before school begins

FastestManAlive: wh…

MoonMoon: that’s in two weeks

MfuckingJ: did i ask

MfuckingJ: if we want to get to nationals we have to take this seriously

yeeter: YALL

yeeter: I MADE A KAHOOT ACCOUNT

yeeter: ALREADY MADE A QUIZ FOR LITERATURE (read frankenstein, that book actually slaps)

yeeter: ALL OF OUR KAHOOTS ARE GONNA BE PRIVATE CUZ THEN WILMONT CANT FIND THEM

Abruham: fuck wilmont

FastestManAlive: fuck wilmont

MoonMoon: fuck wilmont

Fred: frick wilmont

yeeter: fuck wilmont

MfuckingJ: fuck wilmont

Roger Harrington: Guys, what did we say about swearing in the groupchat?

Roger Harrington: ...But also, fuck Wilmont

 

Fred @guyinthechair

THIS IS NOT A DRILL THE OFFICE IS LEAVING NETFLIX

> yeeter @parkerluck  
WHATS NEXT, PARKS AND REC?

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
NED, MJ, HARLEY, WATCH PARTY AT MY HOUSE THIS SAT I PROMISE MAY WILL NOT COOK

>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
oh hell yeah

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE STARBUCKS SO MUCH WHEN DUNKIN DONUTS IS RIGHT THERE??

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
people are natural morons who’d pay 6 dollars for a small coffee when dd has the same amount for 2 dollars

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
STOP SLEEPING ON DUNKINS! AMERICA SHOULD RUN ON DUNKINS!

>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
BOYCOTT STARBUCKS NO MORE STARBS

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

i just got a huge ass iced coffee that was as tall as my head for three dollars and it tasted good too. starbucks where you at? #boycottstarbucks

 

You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]

Why do I wake up to a lawsuit from Starbucks

> yeeter @parkerluck  
this is all harleys fault i swear i had nothing to do with it

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
you introduced me to dds tho

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
I didnt tell you to tell people to boycott them!!

>>>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial  
*Tired sigh*

>>>>> onceler @shrek5  
#irondad

>>>>> dont call me mj @michellejones  
so peter... you took harley to a coffee shop?

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
shut up shut up shut up shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how academic decathalon works in the mcu, so i'm going off my experience. we just got our packets and our captain wants us to read them twice and we have two weeks until school starts. this will be fun. and yes, someone ordered the wrong things so we dont get physical copies (which i NEED!!) until a few weeks into the school year. yay public education!
> 
> yes, wilmont is a real school and they are our rivals. we hate wilmont. should i change the name? probably. but i doubt anyone from my school or that one is reading this, so... if you are, sorry. 
> 
> this big mess of a shitpost is almost at 200 subscriptions, so thank you guys so much!  
> as always, i love hearing from you guys, so dont be afraid to tell me what you think!


	8. poptarts? in my toaster? its more likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> executive dysfunction sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY THIS IS NOT A DRILL
> 
> ughhh yeah so im basing some of this stuff in this fic off actual things that are happening to me and i start monday so SO DOES PETER
> 
> also there's a bug in my room that's making a clicking sound but i cant reach it so i cant sleep so thats why you get this chapter! enjoy!

yeeter @parkerluck

guys,,,im actually crying

> yeeter @parkerluck  
thor is back on earth and let me help him make a twitter account

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
hes so nice,,

>>> Fred @guyinthechair  
oh no, freshman year peter is back

>>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
whats freshman year peter

>>>>> dont call me mj @michellejones  
he had a huge crush on thor. he still has the posters

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

can i fight a norse god

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
someones jealous

 

Lightning McQueen @GodofThunder

HELLO TWITTER WHY ARE THE LETTERS SO BIG

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
You got the caps lock stuck on there, Point Break

>> Lightning McQueen @GodofThunder  
WHAT IS CAPSLOCK

 

Mr Stark’s Nightmares in Human Form

 

yeeter: guys this is hilarious are you seeing this

Davidson: idk, this seems overdone in these kinds of fics

Fred: what?

MfuckingJ: dont worry about it loser

yeeter: okay weird fourth wall breaking stuff aside, thor is fucking with everyone

Fred: what do you mean?

yeeter: i mean when he was up in space dr banner taught him how to use a phone and everything

yeeter: but hes pretending and im helping

yeeter: tell anyone and ill dump glitter in your washing machine

Davidson: the student becomes the master

Davidson: *wipes tear* im so proud

MfuckingJ: thats actually,,, really smart

MfuckingJ: good job

yeeter: oh my god a genuine michelle jones compliment

MfuckingJ: dont get used to it

Davidson: did you really have a crush on thor?

MfuckingJ: *cough* jealous *cough* 

yeeter: i did but not so much anymore

yeeter: i just think thor’s really cool and buff and strong and handsome and the second best avenger

Fred: ,,,so freshman year

yeeter: why are we saying freshman year as if it wasnt two months ago

Davidson: haha thats right you guys are sophomores this year

Davidson: sucks to suck

 

yeeter @parkerluck

DAAAAD IM BEING CYBERBULLIED

> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial [verified]  
Who the fuck

>> sword in the stone @arthurpendragon  
#irondad

 

henri @ettalacks

okay but can we talk about how peter said dad and tony stark immediately came

> iron stan @stanironman  
We stan a father son relationship

 

yeeter @parkerluck

THUNDERBLIGHT GANON

> yeeter @parkerluck  
WHY IS IT SO FAST

>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
DID YOU GO THERE FIRST I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE FIRST

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
WELL I WENT ANYWAYS

>>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE

>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
FUCK YOU

 

Lightning McQueen @GodofThunder

I have succeeded in making the letters small again! Now, can someone explain what this book of faces is?

 

Mr Stark’s Nightmares in Human Form

Fred: seeing thor’s tweets with context makes them even more hilarious

yeeter: YO

yeeter: thors about to make tony think he doesnt know what a toaster is

MfuckingJ: if you dont film it im disowning you

yeeter: i gotchu boo

yeeter: [thor.mp3]

[Thor holds a toaster upside down, shaking it roughly. “Yield my toast, heathen!” he yells. Tony runs into frame, yelling. “Hey, hey, hey, nope! That’s not how it works!” From behind the camera, Peter tries to hold back a laugh, resulting in uncontrollable wheezing. Without Tony seeing, Thor winks at Peter and the camera.]

Davidson: IM WHEISUNHG

MfuckingJ: so youre laughing normally but purposely misspelled wheezing

Davidson: shut your fuck

yeeter: HOYL SHIT

Fred: hoyl

Davidson: hoyl

MfuckingJ: hoyl

yeeter: shut your fuck

yeeter: ANYWAYS

yeeter: SCHOOL STARTS IN ONE DAY

Fred: SHUT

Davidson: oh yeah school still exists

 

Midtown AcaDec

MfuckingJ: school starts in one day but meetings wont start until NEXT monday. study groups are always encouraged. Hopefully everyone has read the packets at least once. fuck wilmont.

MoonMoon: oh right,,school is a thing that we have to do,,in one day

Abruham: PSA if you havent read the math packet dont bother its all algebra ii trig stuff

yeeter: I JUST FINISHED THE SOCIAL SCIENCE PART 3 KAHOOT HAVE FUN

Fred: big kahoot session at my house after the first day??

yeeter: im down

Abruham: can your mom make some of that sweet corn she made for the ‘bake’ sale last year??

Fred: i gotchu dude

FastestManAlive: i’ll be there

MoonMoon: ill come!

Roger Harrington: I’m currently printing off the packets for this year. We should have physical copies by the first practice. 

Roger Harrington: Science is green, art is red, social science is yellow, music is purple, econ is orange, lit is blue, math is white

FastestManAlive: science is always green

yeeter: science is always green

yeeter: DRIFT

 

yeeter @parkerluck

Executive dysfunction can GO SOMEWHERE

> dont call me mj @michellejones   
peter please tell me youve read the packets

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
whats that? Sorry youre breaking up must be going though a tunnel

>>> fred @guyinthechair  
Yeah so if peter never comes back mj murdered him

>>>> Lightning McQueen @GodOfThunder  
THE INTERNETS CAN BREAK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick notes if you're confused  
> My acadec team color codes the packets so its easy to organize them. and science is always green. always.   
> also flash is kind of a jerk but not that terrible of a dude. ive always liked flash and i dont want him to be an irredeemable dick. so hes gonna be nicer. also maybe agent venom? again, i have no plot for this so anything could happen.  
> in these kinds of fics thors always hopeless at computers/the internet and thats old and also thors smarted than that and i love him so hes gonna be joining tonys nightmares. 
> 
> anyways yes i did indeed procrastinate reading the packets and executive dysfunction sucks. yay! so now i have to read like 300 something pages in a day. ALSO CAN THIS BUG SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE MY BEHIND THE WHEEL TOMORROW
> 
> I SWEAR ILL DEVELOP THE PARKNER NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE YELL AT ME IF I DONT


	9. School Ain't Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School and...romance?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't even that tired but when i got home from school i took a two hour nap

yeeter @parkerluck

WE LOVE WAKING UP AT 5 AM EVERYDAY

> MoonMoon @silkysmooth  
MIDTOWN REPRESENT

>> Fred @guyinthechair  
REPRESENT

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
why do you wake up at 5? you live 15 minutes away and school starts at 7

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
i need at least an hour to mentally prepare myself for the day

 

yeeter @parkerluck

DUDE I JUST LOOKED AT MY SCHEDULE AND I GOT ALL THE BAD TEACHERS

> dont call me mj @michellejones  
biel?

>> yeeter @parkerluck  
third hour

>>> Fred @guyinthechair  
boetcher?

>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
,,,first

>>>>> FastestManAlive @flashtompson  
oof sucks to suck

>>>>>> MoonMoon @silkysmooth  
that’s nothing i have her 7th

>>>>>>> Abraham @licoln  
i have sherry 7th

>>>>>>>> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
i have sherry 1st first semester

>>>>>>>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
SUCKS TO SUCK

 

Child of the Corn @keeneyes

guys,,,sherry just tried to twerk,,and she really can’t,,,

> Child of the Corn @keeneyes  
this is a 30~ year old white woman who is failing at twerking

>> dont call me mj @michellejones  
welcome to midtown

 

yeeter @parkerluck

can this new principal like,,not

> yeeter @parkerluck  
you don’t need to walk us through everything sis 

>> grape juice @whywhywhy  
what’s happening?

>>> yeeter @parkerluck  
she’s on the pa constantly i don’t think it’s been used this much in years 

 

yeeter @parkerluck

why does biel have so many pictures of his dog on the walls

 

yeeter @parkerluck

i am already tell play production’s gonna be my favorite shoutout to mrs a i love you sis

 

Direct Messages

Davidson >>> MfuckingJ

Davidson: help

MfuckingJ: finally ready to admit you have a crush on peter?

Davidson: i’d be mad if you weren’t right 

MfuckingJ: you tell anyone this and i’ll eviscerate you

Davidson: ??

MfuckingJ: you guys have a lot in common so what you gotta do is spend a lot of time with him and watch star wars and all that shit

MfuckingJ: make sure that peter’s definitely ready for a relationship before you ask him because you don’t want to pressure him bc that could be bad

MfuckingJ: go get em romeo

Davidson: wow,,,mj’s being nice??

MfuckingJ: don’t make me regret this

Davidson: i wont,,, thanks mj

 

You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial

The Terrors are in school which means I don’t have to deal with them finally

> yeeter @parkerluck  
aww mr stark i thought you loved me

>> You Know Who I Am @ironmanofficial  
Lies and slander

 

Direct Messages

yeeter >>> irondad

yeeter: were still taking over after school

irondad: we’re*

irondad: wouldn’t have it any other way, kiddo

 

dont call me mj @michellejones

why is peter tearing up in pre-calc

> Davidson @keeneyes  
you mean besides the math that were already doing despite it being the first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of shorter than usual but PARKNER also more tony because i've been neglecting the tin man
> 
> also sorry for all the ranting about teachers and stuff but i needed an outlet so,,,yep its this. i dont like my schedule, can you tell? also our new principal sucks. 
> 
> okay hope you enjoyed, if you want to see anything in this fic, drop a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably add to this more than anything else I write. Also, comment Twitter usernames, real or fake, bc thinking those up were the hardest part of this


End file.
